Water to Heal the Flames
by DemonicRa
Summary: As a favor to Aang, Katara sets out to restore Azula's sanity with some help from her female assistants.
1. Chapter 1

Water to Heal the Flames

A KataraXAzula story

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Avatar: The Last Airbender

Summary: As a favor to Aang, Katara sets out to restore Azula's sanity with some help from her female assistants.

Katara, sporting her blue Water Tribe outfit and a satchel, walked side by side with Zuko toward a building on a nearby island of the Fire Nation. "Are you sure you want to do this?" Zuko asked, wearing his royal attire. "Not one bit, but this is for Aang." Katara replied. "Even for the Avatar, he's just too king." Zuko grumbled, neither one happy about this.

Feeling sorry for Azula, who, after the war, lost her hold on reality, was put into a Fire Nation mental institution. He asked Katara, a powerful water bender who is able to heal not just physical wounds, but also mental wounds, to help her back to her sanity. Katara didn't want to do it, but she didn't want to let Aang down. And if anything, Katara and her friends could handle the girl. She doubted Aang would remove her fire bending even if it came to that.

"Here it is." Zuko motioned to the gated building before them. "I did as you requested and put her in a sound-proof room with plenty of water. No one is going to bother you unless you open the hatch on the door and call for help." Zuko explained in detail. It seems Katara had already planned out a healing regimen for the princess. "I also sent out your letters. How are they going to help you?" He inquired. Katara asked him to send out a number of messages to a number of girls. Katara looked to him and made a small smile. "She will need old friends and associates to help her through this." She explained. "She didn't have friends." Zuko snapped with ire. Katara put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Just trust me on this. When I'm done, she'll be back to normal, if not better." Katara told him. Zuko chuckled. "It would take the Avatar to pull that off, but good luck." He said. Katara nodded and walked forward into the building.

Katara was escorted to the private room on the top floor. The Fire Nation soldiers opened the door. She stepped into the well-lit decently-sized square-shaped private room. As soon as she was in, the door was closed. The room was bare and white. The only contents were two basins of water, a bed, and lights containing fire flies in lieu of actual fire for the princess to use. Azula was sitting on the bed which stood against the wall. "Wow, you look awful. Serves you right." Katara spoke, anger on her face. Azula wore plain red clothes: a shirt and pants. Her long black hair was unkempt. She looked clean for the most part, female attendants tending to her meals and hygiene. They didn't care enough to comb her hair, however. Katara didn't blame them. Azula was a monster in human form. A walking blight wherever she went. Only Aang saw a sliver on humanity in her.

Azula, who sat with her legs crossed before her, her arms on her lap, and her head bowed, slowly sat straight and looked at Katara with her golden eyes. A small sneer formed on her lips. "Well look who it is. What do you want?" She inquired. Her months there might have helped her. Katara smirked. "I come by way of Avatar Aang. He wants me to help you." Katara answered. "Heh." Azula's head lulled to her right, then back, letting out a laugh. Katara walked forward and took a comb out of her satchel before taking it off and setting it aside. Azula's head bowed low like a predator. "What are you going to do with that?" She inquired. "Wait a minute and you'll see." Katara said. She sat on the bed next to her enemy. "Alright now, turn around." To Azula's bemusement, Katara pushed Azula to side at another angle. Katara sat fully on the bed facing Azula's back. "So what's the plan then?" She inquired in a low tone. "This room is sound-proof. Even if you scream, no one would hear." Katara threatened, taking Azula's hair into her hands. She then began to comb it gently. "You think you can make me scream?" Azula seethed, confused as to why the waterbender was combing her hair.

"You'll soon find out." Katara chuckled, carefully brushing the girl's long black hair. It had evened out since the battle. "What do you want?" Azula asked. "Aang asked me to help you. He wants me to heal your mind." Katara explained. Azula almost laughed. "He thought I was insane before the final battle, didn't he? He's such a fool." Azula mocked. Katara gave a quick tug in retaliation for that remark. Azula seethed. "We may be the same age, but I can still treat you like an immature little girl, Azula." Katara stated. Both were roughtly 16 years of age.

Azula changed the topic. "I hear there is some renewed tension between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. If there's another war, I'm breaking out." Katara was surprised Azula knew about what was going on. She then wondered if Aang merely wanted Azula in a different state of mind to have her ready in the event of a new battle. Katara shook the thoughts from her mind. It seemed preposterous. Azula had similar thoughts, which made her chuckle.

After a half hour, Azula's hair was straight and smooth. Katara put her hands on her lap and looked at her work. Azula took some of her hair into her hand and twirled it about. "Why?" She questioned. "It looked awful. It was an eyesore." Katara commented. "So were those hair loops, but I didn't say anything." Azula struck back. Katara grumbled. "Well, my hair looks fine. If you're done with...whatever it is you planned, leave." Azula said, letting her hair fall from her hand. "I haven't even started, princess." Katara said.

The waterbender got up from the bed and stood a few feet from it, near the basins. Azula, sensing danger, quickly stood and took a defensive position. Amber eyes peered into blue eyes. Katara sneered and moved the water to her command. Before she could react, the water slowly moved it way up from Azula's feet. A small layer of water crept upward, making Azula quite nervous. It reached her waist and began to slightly increase in pressure on her pussy, gaining a reaction from Azula. The water moved up to her chest, once more applying slight pressure. "What are you...?" Azula breathed. Soon, the water covered her up to her neck. In one deft move, her clothes were in shreds, leaving her nude, wet, and baffled. Her pale, smooth skin was revealed. The cold water had made her nipples stand firm. "Why are you doing this...?" She inquired. Using the water on and below her, Katara made her quickly glide into an embrace and kiss. Katara held Azula close, pressing their bodies together while she gave a passionate kiss with her eyes closed. Katara parted from her and looked her in the eyes. "Let's begin your treatment, princess." She said, giving a soft smile. Azula was at a total loss, unable to comprehend the situation. Katara had never imagined she would do this with a member of the same royal family that killed her mother, but she would trust Aang's decision.

"Why...?" Azula managed to say. "I love Aang, and I'm none too interested in girls, especially you. However, this therapy I've devised for you is sure to help you." She explained. Azula felt unease and wrenched herself free of Katara. She stepped back and thrust her fist forward, intending to incinerate the girl. However, no fire appeared. "When I tore off your clothes, I shut off your powers in the same way Ty Lee does. I wasn't just fondling you with water, you know." Katara explained her revised chi blocking skill. Azula was stunned. "Don't worry, it's not permanent." Katara assured her. Azula stood straight and regained her composure. "Very well, let's do it. I can tell the Avatar hasn't touched you yet, and I'm still pure. Let's see who takes who first, shall we?" Azula challenged. Katara gained a competitive look. "I'm going to enjoy making you scream. I won't even use waterbending so it's even." Katara told her. "Well then..." To Katara's surprise, Azula was able to firebend. At least, for a short while. In the short burst, Katara's clothes were burned off, leaving only charred rags. Shaking off the surprise, Katara ripped off the rest, showing off her dark skin. "After my run-in with Ty Lee, I did my best to be able to defend from it. Your version, though good, still allowed me one last blast." Azula mocked. "Fine." The now nude Katara told her.

Azula walked over to Katara looking her over like a predator. Standing close enough to her for their breasts to touch, Azula put her right index finger on Katara's chin. Katara had to admit that the contact felt nice. "You're actually pretty for a Water Tribe peasant." She remarked. Katara hadn't anticipated that Azula would be sane enough to do any of this, but she had no intention of losing. Her plans weren't completely finished. "Thank you." She grumbled, batting the girl's hand away.

When it came down to it, Katara felt embarrassed. There she was, face to face with her worst enemy, and they were both nude and about to have sex. Her plan was to use her healing water while she showed the princess love, affection, and pleasure not derived from pain. She thought she would overpower the girl who should have been out of it, but that part was a miss. Now it became a competition. She really hated giving up her first time to Azula of all people, but it had to be done.

There was no way Katara could feign actual love, Azula would see through it. "If Aang sees even a bit of humanity in you, I'll believe it. So come here, princess." Katara said, moving in and kissing Azula. Since she's the type of girl to do so, Azula pushed against Katara and gave her a forceful kiss, almost hurting her. Katara wouldn't accept that. She moved her left hand to Azula's breast and grabbed it. Azula pulled her face back and grinned. Katara pushed her onto the ground, using the water to cushion their fall. Katara straddled Azula's waist and looked down at her. "If you weren't mean and scary all the time, maybe you would have found a guy who would be willing to do this with you." Katara told her. "Heh." Azula was uninterested in her remark. "You know, I actually pity you. I'm going to give you so much pleasure, it might just change your world view." She declared. "Do try." Azula challenged. She reached up with her right hand and grabbed onto the Water Tribe girl's pussy, gaining a small sound from the girl. "Figures that you would be the first to get wet." Azula sneered. "How sweet. For all your words, I guess I'm to your liking?" She pressed with her harsh words. Katara glared, refusing to be pulled in by her.

Katara leaned down and kissed the girl once more, trying to be more passionate. Azula, however, decided to insert a finger into Katara's pussy, drawing blood and a small scream. Katara collapsed onto the girl. Azula brought her hand to her mouth and licked it clean as Katara watched. "I've yet to scream, girl." She said. Katara decided to get rough now and be passionate later.

She went lower and attacked her right breast, biting her nipple firmly. Katara noted the warmth and softness of Azula's chest. Azula was caught off guard, but not screaming. With her right hand, Katara reached below and quickly thrust a finger into the fire princess, drawing blood. Azula gave a small scream. Katara, seeing progress, licked at Azula's breast and massaged her pussy. "You really do have a great body." Katara complimented her, massaging the right breast and going for her left. "I try to take care of it. Shouldn't you be more worried about yours?" Azula countered. Katara, still sensitive, felt that hand back on her pussy.

Both Azula and Katara were blushing and panting now. Katara moaned at Azula's rubbing. She stopped what she was doing and simply moaned. Azula grinned in triumph. "Consider yourself fortunate to have done this much to the body of a member of the royal family." Azula told her. Katara opened her eyes, anger in them. Her will would have to be greater if she hoped to defeat Azula. Katara wondered if she flipped a switch in Azula's mind to bring back an amount of her sadistic impulses.

Katara regained herself and grabbed Azula's wrists, forcing them onto the floor above the girl's head. Katara brought her face parallel to Azula, who simply sneered. "Admit it, you don't have it in you to conquer a person. To go against me in that sort of battle is simply foolish. You'll end up dominated yourself." Azula feigned thought. "That would be useful. Let's keep going." She decided. "Don't be so certain, Azula. There's no way I would come here without a plan. I will conquer your heart." Katara remained resolute and vigilant. Azula was intrigued. "Okay. Conquer my heart. If you can." Azula decided to play with Katara before finishing her. Like the flames, she could be fierce, or beautiful, but would always leave a burn.

Azula brought her head up and kissed Katara on the lips. Katara returned the gesture, forcing Azula's head back onto the floor. While she hated Azula with a pure fury, she had to admit that it wasn't entirely bad to kiss her. They proceeded to make out passionately, their tongues dancing with one another. They parted and looked at one another, their mouths barely open. "What exactly is the end-game in this? Say you do 'rehabilitate' me, what then? Prison? Servitude? There's no way I'll be free to roam." Azula asked, genuinely curious. "I don't know. Aang just asked me to heal you with healing water. Whatever else he has planned, he didn't tell me." Katara explained. "Oh? So he doesn't know we're doing this." Azula mused. "Of course not. And he never will." Katara kissed Azula once more before releasing her wrists.

Katara moved to the right side of Azula's neck, kissing it tenderly. Azula let out a small sound of approval, fake or otherwise was up for debate. She moved back to Azula's face, briefly licked her lips, then moved downward, licking her chin, neck, then moving on to her chest. Trailing her tongue downward between Azula's breasts, she kept her ears open to listen for Azula's reactions. So far, there has been heavier breathing, but not much else. Katara intended to demolish the wall around her heart, completely breach her defenses.

She traced down to the princess' stomach. "You're just like a dog." Azula remarked. Katara looked up at her. "Look who's talking." Katara countered. "Hmm." She shrugged.

Her heart ready for it, Katara moved down to between Azula's legs. "Quite bare down here, hmm?" She shot, tracing her finger down the girl's pussy. "Same to you." Azula returned. No reaction from the touch now, Katara moved her face closer and flicked out her tongue, gaining a taste for the girl's juices. She hated herself for it, but she liked the taste, and kept licking along the entire area.

Azula made a sound of pleasure. "Here I thought you hated me. You're either desperate, or you like me. Perhaps you have a taste for pain?" She said to the Water Tribe girl. Without a word, Katara forced her tongue forward and continued to lick. A louder sound of approval urged her to continue.

She pushed her tongue deeper into Azula. With one final lick, she climaxed. Katara moved back and watched Azula enraptured in ecstasy.

Katara sat on her legs and watched Azula's chest rise and fall as she breathed, coming down from her orgasm. She lowered herself and began to lick up Azula's juices. Still sensitive, a slight sound escaped her lips. Her hands moved to Katara's head. She was overcome with pleasure. Katara was satisfied, having found a niche in Azula's wall. She sat up once more and licked her right index finger in a seductive manner. "For such a monster, you taste good. And you make such cute sounds." She remarked. "Heh. Haven't you become what you hated? You're trying to dominate me like I dominated others." Azula grinned wickedly, her face still slightly red. "You're wrong Azula. I'm simply..." Katara laid on top of Azula, pressing their nude bodies together. She kissed Azula deeply, sticking her tongue in the girl's mouth to give her a taste. She pushed herself up slightly and looked into Azula's eyes. "Trying to make you happy." She finished, giving a small smile. "I don't believe you." Azula said, no longer smiling. "You will. We still have plenty of time for me to prove it."

The door opened, startling Azula. Katara got off the girl and sat on the floor. Azula sat up, expecting something horrible. Mai stepped in, wearing her normal attire. She closed the door with her right hand, her eyes not leaving her former friend. With a sound, the door was locked once more. "What are you doing here?" Azula demanded. This was unexpected. Well, the entire day had been unexpected, but this was a bit much. "Helping Katara. And you. For old time's sake." Mai replied in her droll tone. "What...?" The fire princess was at a loss. Katara embraced her from her right side and kissed her on the cheek coyly. "The more the merrier, right? Your old friend wants to see you happy as well." She happily assured the startled girl. Azula looked from the smiling Katara to the emotionally distant Mai. "Well, I just pity you enough to not want to see you in a mental health facility. That's it." Mai took off her top garment, leaving just her robes. "Oh, and I'd pay anything to see you squirm about. For old time's sake." She added. "Mai, be nice." Katara chided. Mai shrugged, then began a slow pace towards Azula. The princess grinned, assured of her victory over the two girls.

Author's Notes: I had been planning this one for a while. Don't worry, I won't leave anyone hanging like I did on the other two stories: there will be another chapter. I had planned for a number of chapters, at least five more after this one. Remember, letters were sent out. Plural. And to assure those who would worry, this will be a happy story. Nothing bad in it. A female harem will be there. I have yet to find such a thing: a harem of girls for a girl. But ask yourself this: who is at the top of this harem? The candidates will be revealed as the story progresses. I hope you like it!


	2. Chapter 2

"I honestly can't believe I agreed to this." Mai complained in her monotone voice. She sighed, stopping just a couple of feet from Azula. Katara stood up, not shy about her current nude and wet state. "But you did agree." She reminded the girl. "I know. I have my reasons. Perhaps a small part of me believes that we truly were friends." Mai told Azula, who stood on her feet. "Heh. What a thing to say." She remarked, smirking with her hands on her hips. "Well, there is a human side of you. I'd like to believe it's there that we were friends. But it might just be Ty Lee having infected me with her perpetual upbeat attitude." Mai explained, her eyes locked with Azula's. She recalled how Azula showed some signs of humanity that night on the beach. "Hmm. Believe what you what. It won't change what happened between us." Azula told her, no longer smirking. Mai frowned. "It's out of what passed between us, both good and bad, that I'd rather see you back to normal than stuck in this place. After that, I'd rather not have to deal with you again." She shot at the princess. Azula gave her normal predatory smile. "You've outlived your-" Before she could continue her scornful remark, Katara slipped behind Mai and quickly pulled off her robe. It was an accomplishment, as the girl was known for her skills. Azula took note of this opening.

Mai was caught off guard. She blushed slightly and covered her chest. "Katara." She called, unamused. She was surprised that Katara managed to sneak up on her. "It doesn't quite show with your clothes on, but you do have a great figure." Katara complimented, moving her her side and looking her over. She flashed the girl a bright smile. "Not that I didn't have fun, but truly: what is the point of this?" Azula asked in a bored tone. Katara looked to her with a serious expression. "Since you won't listen to reason, we'll just have to talk without words. We'll show you how we truly feel with your body." She explained. "Oh. The body can oftentimes be the master of the mind. I'm very familiar with that concept. But the trick is to be the dominant one. So far, you're not." Azula explained, more confident than ever in her victory.  
>To her, this was a very fortunate turn of events. Regaining control over Mai, and gaining control over Katara would mean controlling the Fire Lord and Avatar. She would rule all yet. Despite their betrayal, Azula wanted Mai and Ty Lee at her side again. For better or worse. "Perhaps we should adjourn to Ember Island again. They say that beach has a special way of revealing one's true self." She suggested. "First: not in public. Second: you're not leaving until I say so." Katara shot her suggestion down. "Come now, it would be thrilling." Azula gave Katara a sly look. "No." Katara said flatly.<p>

Azula stalked towards Mai, grinning like normal. Despite her bravado, Katara knew that it was an act. Somehow, the girl was playing the part of Azula. Everything she held to be true was shattered along with her hopes for the future. Twisted though they were, Katara was too nice to simply ignore it. If she did, she felt she would be no better than the girl she hated.  
>"Come now Mai, it's embarrassing if you're the only one covered up." Azula told her former friend, deftly putting her hands on Mai's forearms down to uncover the girl's breasts. Mai felt awkward, not mentally prepared for anything. Azula looked the girl over slowly. "The Water Tribe girl was right: you do have a better figure than your clothes would suggest." Azula remarked. "Coming from you, that means very little." Mai told her. Azula merely sneered at her words, feeling her old predator self slowly returning.<br>Both Katara and Mai knew that smile. Katara recalled Aang's explanation about Energybending. It was a risky gambit, but the reward was worth it.  
>Katara slipped behind Mai once more, with the girl noticing her this time. Katara pulled on one string of Mai's tied panties, undoing the knot and letting the white fabric fall to the ground. More annoyed than embarrassed now, Mai freed her arms from Azula's hands and looked back at Katara. "I think I preferred it when we were fighting to the death." She said. Katara simply smiled. "Remember, it's for the good of your old friend, and you may find you like it." In a lower tone, she added. "Put up with it for now." Mai turned back to look at Azula, who simply grinned. "Alright, let's start this."<p>

Mai sighed, seeing her situation. "I date the brother, and now have to sleep with the sister. How did it comes to this...?" She wondered. "Heh. The sister will prove to be a far better lover." Azula said, confident despite the first person she's ever been involved with happening to be her enemy. Katara embraced Mai from behind, pushing their nude bodies together. "You're that good of a person, Mai." She said, truly meaning those words. "Fine, but the first girl I kiss will not be Azula." Still in the girl's embrace, she turned about and pressed her lips to Katara's. Surprised, but welcoming, Katara returned the kiss. They closed their eyes, and sank into it with Mai's arms wrapped around Katara. "Well, that wasn't what I was after." Azula was undeterred. Her right hand found it's way below Mai and between her legs. Mai made a sound telling the fire princess that she felt the touch. Azula made note that Mai said 'first' and not 'only'. Katara's scheme was forcing the girl's mind to work as it had before.

Azula's finger gently glided on Mai's soft skin between her legs. Mai's lips parted from Katara's as she grit her teeth. Katara was confused at the girl's look, but then quickly understood. She backed away out of Mai's embrace. Azula forced her body against Mai from behind and draped her left arm around Mai's neck while she continued to graze the girl's pussy. "Try a bit harder. Zuko is much better at this." Mai taunted. "You did it?" Katara asked, surprised and curious. Mai gave her a cross look. "Yeah. You and the Avatar should get closer." She suggested.  
>Azula, falling for the taunt, roughly thrust her finger into Mai, gaining a small cry from her. "Trust me, I know what makes you tick. You will enjoy this." Azula whispered into Mai's ear. "Just try it." Mai replied. Katara sighed at the two. "Azula, didn't you win over people by being gentle as well as intimidating? Sometimes, people prefer gentle." She explained, giving the princess a serious look. Azula grinned at the girl, then proceeded to gently nibble on Mai's ear as she gently thrust her finger into Mai. "I can be gentle. As gentle as possible." Azula assured Katara. Mai knew what she was planning. She would deny her release to torment her.<p>

Mai broke out of Azula's grip and pushed her onto the bed. She straddled her lower body and propped herself above the princess. "I can be gentle, too." She returned. She gained a more serious look. "How long did you think I'd let you play with me?" She inquired. Azula grinned once more. "I have an impressive track record of playing with you." She mocked.  
>Katara, seeing that they were going to fight more than love, decided to step in. She had to get their fires stoked, so to speak. She knelt on the ground and positioned her head behind Mai. She gave a tentative lick to her almost-wet pussy, gaining a reaction from the droll girl. "Hey." She said, looking back. "Yes?" Katara inquired in a cute tone before licking at the girl once more. Mai's face began to turn red, actually feeling good. Deciding not to leave Azula be, despite her attitude and all the attention she received earlier, Katara rubbed her still-wet pussy firmly, making her give a soft moan. Mai looked down at her old friend, seeing her give a genuine reaction. "I have to admit, Zuko never licked me down there." She gave the princess an opening. "Not surprised." Was all Azula could say before Katara rubbed her clit, making her moan once more.<p>

Mai, feeling weak, fell on top of Azula with her behind still in the air. "I said, Water Tribe peasant, that this is what I was after." Azula told Katara, raising her right hand to cup Mai's pussy. Being rough surely was not the only way to gain favor. Azula knew this, so decided to change her tactics. Katara relented and let Azula attack Mai. Katara removed her finger from Azula and proceeded to lick her. Katara began to pleasure herself, rubbing her own wet pussy as she stood on her knees.  
>Mai gave a soft moan at Azula's motions. "It's ironic, isn't it? A Water Tribe girl is talented at making us wet." Azula said, using her thumb to rub Mai's clit. "Be quiet." Was all Mai said, hating that she actually felt good. She pushed herself off of Azula and looked down at her. She watched as Azula brought her finger to her mouth and gently licked the juices. "For someone so...quiet, you certainly can be rather interesting." She said. Mai said nothing. Even with Katara's task and their agreement, she found it difficult to go along with it. Azula, able to see through Mai, looked downward to Katara. She found herself liking what she saw: her enemy diligently licking her, trying to please her. Katara looked up and stopped what she was doing, her mouth covered in Azula's juices. A silent look sent the message. Katara slowly pulled Azula downward, giving her a clearer access to Mai's chest and between her legs.<p>

She brought her head up and began to lick and suck on the girl's left breast, making Mai stifle a moan. Azula cupped the side of Mai's breast wit her right hand, and moved her left hand down to the girl's pussy, rubbing it. She felt Katara push her tongue inward. Azula stifled her own moan to continue her attack. "I always thought you had a good body. If you had a better personality, it wouldn't have been just Zuzu who pursued you." Azula complimented before nibbling on Mai's nipple. "Same to you." Mai said, stifling yet another moan. Azula saw that Mai would just about climax, and felt her own release. She felt Katara now licking and sucking on her below, so became firmer with Mai until they both cried out in release.

Mai fell completely on Azula, warm and somewhat tired, and sensitive. The girls felt Katara lick them below, quite liking their taste. "Tell me: who tastes better?" Azula questioned. Katara said nothing, having also climaxed. Mai shot Azula a look, not truly caring about the answer. "Come..." Azula whispered. She rolled the two over, now on top of Mai. She looked at Azula defensively. "You came here to 'kill me with kindness', yes? I've had to do all the work. Quite frankly, I wonder how I should react to that." Azula said. She gave a quick chuckle. "I don't mind. After all, we're old friends." She told her. Mai remembered why she was there. "You'll have to forgive me. This isn't exactly how I planned my day." She said. "Oh, I forgive you. This is simply part of Katara's machination, after all." Azula said before leaning down and planting a quick and soft kiss on Mai's lips. She kept her face but a couple of inches from Mai's. The girl decided to just go with it. For a while, just ignore logic. If everything goes well, Azula could return home. Deciding to lower her guard a little, she raised her head and kissed Azula gently on the lips. Azula, pleased with this, returned the kiss. She lowered Mai's head onto the bed and continued to kiss her. Katara had since stood up and watched them, happy about this turn of events. She did, however, feel left out.

Katara gently sat on the bed, sitting on her legs, to watch Mai and Azula make out. She felt quite aroused, even though she climaxed shortly before. Azula looked to her right and saw her. She looked down and saw Mai's eyes were closed. With a clever idea in mind, she reached up with her left hand and pinched Mai's nipple. Their lips broke contact as Mai's eyes opened and she breathed in sharply. Azula waited for this. She quickly kissed her once more, poking her tongue in Mai's mouth. Mai was taken aback by this, actually tasting Azula in her mouth, feeling her tongue intrude. She felt Azula begin to massage her breast tenderly. It truly felt good. She relented somewhat and kissed her back, entangling Azula's tongue with hers. Azula was pleased with this, thinking she had gained more of a foothold on her old friend. Deciding not to let Katara suffer any further, her right hand fount it's way to the girl's pussy. She began to massage the waterbender, much to the girl's delight. Katara began to softly moan as Azula's fingers brought her pleasure. Her right hand reached for her breast as her left joined Azula's hand. She moaned a bit louder, feeling herself growing more aroused and wet. Mai and Katara noticed that Azula's eyes were closed. They looked to one another knowingly.

Katara took the initiative once more. She gently grabbed Azula's arm, gaining her attention. As much as Katara liked Azula's fingers rubbing her, she had to take the offensive once more. She put her hand on Azula's left shoulder and pulled her off Mai, then laid her lengthwise on the bed. Azula, bemused, questioned her. "Oh? Were you bored with just my fingers?" She put her wet fingers before Katara's face, who hovered over her. "Well, no." Katara replied, watching Azula lick her fingers clean. "I just got tired of using my mouth. So it's your turn, princess." She said, grinning. Azula was undeterred. "I was just thinking it was my turn." The two girls grinned at one another. Katara positioned her pussy above Azula's face and leaned down to gently caress her breasts. Mai sat up and looked at the two. Katara gestured how Mai should proceed. With a nod, Mai interlaced her legs with Azula's and pushed their lowest parts together. Azula simply grinned and began to lick Katara's pussy. She moaned, feeling Azula's tongue probing her. Mai let out a moan, feeling more intense pleasure. She was quiet by nature, and would not cry out at any loud volume. Mai grinded their pussies together, the heat, wetness, and pressure affecting the two. Mai continued to moan, her face red and her eyes shut tightly. Azula kept her efforts focused on Katara, licking inside as she rubbed her clit. Katara cried out in pleasure. She looked to Mai, who was just as lost as she was. She quickly grabbed onto Mai's right arm and pulled her close. Mai looked at her, a wordless conversation passing between them. Katara smiled and kissed her. Mai returned the kiss and laced their fingers together. She kept rubbing against Azula, all three girls nearing release. The girls climaxed in unison, the room filled with the sounds of pleasure.

Mai, Azula, and Katara laid on the bed, settling down and trying to catch their breath. Azula rested her head on her pillow, able to look at the two. She felt great satisfaction at this turn of events. She would be rehabilitated as they wished, but not in the manner they would want. She was certain of this.  
>Katara laid on her back, eyes closed and simply resting. While she initially hated the notion of sleeping with one of her worst enemies, it wasn't bad. Certainly, it was a mind game that she could win, but the rest was good. She simply had to last the entire time that she had planned for. She could do this. She rolled over to face the vessel of water she had moved into the room. She moved her hand and made an amount of water rise into the air. With a few more movements, it divided into three spheres of cool, refreshing water. The three spheres flew through the air, one for each girl.<br>Mai opened her eyes and saw it. She slowly drank the water provided to her by Katara, energy returning to her. The three girls drank to their fill and rested once more, their minds going over what transpired, and what will occur in the future.

"So, Katara, what else did you have in mind?" Azula inquired, sitting up with her back against the wall. Katara rolled over to look at her, smiling. "You're so smart, perhaps you can guess." She replied. "Even I couldn't believe it." Mai said with her wrist resting on her forehead. Azula looked to her defensively. "By the way, I noticed that your clothes are scorched and torn apart. Leave mine alone so I can get spare clothes for you two, okay?" Mai added. She had settled down and was talking normally, as though nothing happened.

Azula kept looking Katara over, wondering on her plans. She couldn't underestimate her. Before she could form a theory, the door opened. Azula's eyes quickly averted towards it. Suki, the leader of the Kyoshi Warriors of Kyoshi Island, now stationed at the Fire Nation capital, stepped in. The door automatically closed behind her. She wore her Fire Nation disguise clothing, and a grim look on her face. Azula gave her a bemused look. "Oh, if it isn't my favorite former prisoner." She greeted. She arched her right knee and rested her arm on it. Katara sat up and smiled. "Hey Suki. I'm glad you could make it." Suki sighed in defeat. "I really wish I hadn't. But...if you and Aang think her return to normalcy is a good thing, then I'll follow your lead." She told her friend. "I really wonder what it is the Avatar wants with me." Azula told them, genuinely curious. Katara looked to her, also confused. "I really don't know. He just said it would be for the best." She explained. Azula shot her a sly look. "Well that aside, is your plan to 'love me to death'?" She ventured a guess. "Love yes, death no." She smiled brightly. Azula sighed, still smiling with her head bowed and her eyes closed. She looked up to Suki. "Very well then. Let's continue with you." She told the warrior. "Don't underestimate me, Azula." Suki told her, anger on her face. Katara gave her a look, telling her to calm down. Fight with affection, she was told in the letter. Suki then smiled and angry smile. Azula returned the look, anticipating this next match between the two.

Author's Notes: Here is chapter 2 of my story. I really wanted to release it sooner, but I came down with one hell of a cold after releasing my last story. Sorry for the wait! I hope to release my next chapter soon.  
>I'd like to thank endless nirvana for helping me out with the story. He gave me some much-needed opinions and ideas I could not do without.<p> 


End file.
